Un Delicioso Error
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: La invitacion de Sendoh sono rara a los oidos de Hanamichi, pero si asi podia estar unos minutos con su adorado Rukawa, poco le importaba que el puercoespin estuviese en el medio...lo que sabia, era que Sendoh tenia debilidad por los HxR


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este fic, son pura y exclusivamente del señor Takehiko Inoue…así que no me demanden!!! UU

**Nota de Autora: Bueno, este oneshot es resultado de haber visto (otra vez) los capitulos de Slam dunk donde Rukawa era la superstar...la fan numero uno de Hanamichi Sakuragi salio enojadisima de mi interior y revivi viejos rencores hacia el zorro...que siempre me lo trata como trapo de piso al pelirrojo...pero ahora ya me calme jejejeje. Asi que tengan en cuenta mis emociones en ese momento jujujuju...la edad afecta UU. Core**

_**Un Delicioso Error**_

_**Por Core BloodDrinker 20/05/07**_

"_I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right _

_And I act like I don't know why_

_I guess a reaction is all _

_I was looking for. _

_You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has ever looked before. _

_Baby on your own you take a cautious step_

_Do you wanna give it up? _

_But all I want is for you to shine,_

_Shine down on me."_

"_Nnn__" _Murmuro mientras dos dedos se introducían en su interior _"Es…espera"_

"_Te gustara, solo relájate" _Susurroa su oído, para luego meter la lengua dentro

"_Sendoh…" _Jadeo Hanamichi cuando sintió que ya no eran los dedos los que se adentraban en él. Sus manos se apoyaron con fuerza en la pared, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una par de ojos grises. Rukawa se encontraba arrodillado frente a él y lo observaba con detenimiento. Una mano del zorro se dirigió hacia su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, para luego bajar por todo su pecho y dirigirse mas abajo. Hanamichi respiro con dificultad…quizás había sido un error haber aceptado la invitación de Sendoh esa mañana…sin duda alguna, había sido un error.

**Esa misma mañana. Secundaria Shohoku.**

Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba como todos los días a su colegio…pero ese día era diferente. Ese día, era EL día. Después de estar meses en recuperación por el 'problemita' en su espalda, volvía al colegio. Su humor…bueno, digamos que en ese momento su humor no era el de los mejores, sabia muy bien que aun no podría practicar con el equipo y tendría que sentarse a mirar como los demás jugaban… y eso era algo tan frustrante. "Mierda" Murmuro y pateo una latita de gaseosa. También tendría que aguantar las preguntas de todos: _'¿Aun te duele la espalda?'_ o _'¿Es una lastima que no puedas jugar, verdad?'_ "Grrrr" Era una mierda volver al colegio. Pero no le quedaba otra, si era suspendido seria peor. Por lo menos estaría con sus compañeros de equipo y también…lo volvería a ver a él. Era lo único que lo motivaba a volver al colegio. Ver sus ojos grises que podían ser tan fríos como el hielo, pero que al jugar parecían fuego que consumía todo a su alrededor. Ver esos labios, disfrutaba ver el movimiento de esos labios que tan a menudo solo se movían para decirle 'Idiota'. Y ese cuerpo, tan musculoso como el suyo…ese cuerpo que noches enteras lo tuvo en vela…lo que mas detestaba de no poder jugar, era perderse del roce de sus cuerpos al pelear por el balón. Aun seguían resonando en su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho mientras jugaban contra el Sannou, en esos últimos minutos de juego: 'Sigueme a muerte'…Dios, si él era capaz de seguir a Kaede Rukawa hasta el mismísimo infierno. A lo lejos oyó el repicar de la campana del colegio, estaba llegando tarde. Apresuro sus pasos, tendría que meterse a escondidas al colegio, si no le pondrían un 'tarde' en la lista de presentes. Trepo por la pared que circundaba la parte trasera del colegio, su espalda resintió el esfuerzo, pero hizo como si no lo sintiera y salto la pared.

"Vamos, solo por hoy… que te pierdas unas clases no te hará daño"

Hanamichi oyó una voz…que se le antojaba bastante conocida, esa manera de arrastrar las palabras…

"No…acabo de volver"

Le respondió otra voz y esa sin duda la conocía….era Rukawa. Hanamichi se pego a la pared y asomo la cabeza, si Rukawa estaba ahí, él tenía que ver que ocurría. Casi no pudo reprimir un grito cuando vio quien acompañaba a su Rukawa…Sendoh Akira tenia agarrado por la cintura al zorro, mientras que este le regalaba una cara de fastidio al puercoespín.

"Justo por eso, hace mucho que no estamos juntos" El numero siete del Ryonan acerco mas a Rukawa a su cuerpo y su mano resbalo hasta el trasero del numero once…un tic nervioso apareció en la cien de Hanamichi.

"Buscate otro, nunca estuviste falto de 'afecto'" Le recalco Rukawa, sin inmutarse ante esa mano en su trasero…al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de Sendoh.

"Ju ju, no te hagas rogar" Le sonrió y acerco su rostro al blanco cuello del zorrito para besarlo…el tic de Hanamichi se convirtió en una vena a punto de hacer erupción, pero cuando los labios del puercoespín se acercaron a los del kitsune…la venita hizo plop. Hanamichi se quedo observando como 'ese' besaba a su zorro y no se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto. Los ojos de Sendoh estaban clavados en él. Con el corazón latiéndole como loco, se escondió tras la pared, pensando que capaz Sendoh no lo había visto…que quizás todo era una pesadilla y pronto despertaría con los gritos de su tía que lo despertaba…

"Sakuragi"

El mencionado abrió los ojos con temor, Sendoh lo miraba divertido y detrás de él estaba Rukawa, que lo miraba… ¿Apenado?

"Estas rojo" Le dijo y le toco la mejilla con un dedo.

"Me tengo….llego tarde…me voy" Tartamudeo y se dio media vuelta, debía huir de ahí. Lo que acababa de ver…le había roto el corazón, sí, se lo había partido en mil pedazos y ver a Rukawa a la cara…hasta ganas de llorar le habían dado.

"Espera…" Sendoh lo tomo del brazo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando este le tomo la cintura con la otra mano.

"Oime, pelo pincho, me tengo que ir" Le repitió.

"Suku-kun" Le sonrió.

"¡¿Saku-kun…?" Hanamichi frunció el ceño, este idiota y sus sobrenombres.

"Por que no vienes con nosotros, íbamos a mi casa. Le iba a mostrar a Kaede unos videos que tengo de los Chicago Bulls" Los dedos le acariciaron al cintura…Hanamichi estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"Llego tarde…que, eres retasado o algo, no entiendes" Le dijo medio enojado.

"Que lastima, Saku-kun" Dijo este con pena. Hanamichi desvió los ojos de Sendoh y se sorprendió al ver los ojos grises de Rukawa fijos en él "Kaede y yo estaríamos tan felices de que vinieses, después de todo, hace mucho que no te vemos" Se lamento.

Hanamichi pensó que sí él iba, podría estar con Rukawa…ellos solos, bueno con el puercoespín en el medio, pero serian ellos nada mas.

"¿Tu…tu casa queda lejos?" Le preguntó bajito.

"No" Le respondió, de repente serio Sendoh. El pelirrojo se asusto un poco, quizás era un error… Y eso era lo que pensó Rukawa, era un error que Sakuragi fuera, conociendo a Sendoh y sabiendo que le gustaban los tríos… "¿Entonces vienes?" Le pregunto.

"…Sí" Le respondió, aun dudando.

"Entonces, vamos" Le tomo la mano y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa conquistadora a la cual nadie se resistía… y Hanamichi no se resistió. Kaede meneo la cabeza, ese mono no sabia en lo que se metía.

**En la casa de Akira Sendoh…**

Hanamichi entro en la habitación de Sendoh y por la cabeza se le cruzo que quizás no había sido una idea muy inteligente aceptar esa invitación. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, en nada comparada con la suya. La cama de una plaza y media estaba contra la pared, donde había una ventana bastante grande, que en ese momento tenía la persiana baja. Alrededor de la cama había unos cuantos almohadones. En un rincón se encontraba un escritorio y el ordenador. En el otro extremo había un gran placard…sin duda Sendoh no se moría de hambre…

"Siéntense" Sendoh les señalo la cama "Ahora vengo, voy a buscar algo de tomar" Tras decir esto, se marcho escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina. Hanamichi se sentó en la cama y miro de reojo a Rukawa, que se había sentado en el otro extremo de la cama.

"Así que…tu también recién vuelves a Kanagawa" Le dijo, como para romper el hielo.

"Sí" Le contesto este, que bastante raro le pareció que Hanamichi no le dijese alguna barbaridad, acompañada de un insulto.

"Sabes, no te vas a morir por decir mas de dos palabras" Le dijo ofuscado y desvió los ojos. Rukawa sonrió, ese era Hanamichi "Este pelo pincho si que tiene dinero y yo que me pensé que el millonario eras tu y resulta que eres un muerto de hambre como yo"

"No hace falta que seas tan directo, idiota" Le miro con cara de pocos amigos, Hanamichi hizo una mueca, que le gustase el zorro no quitaba el hecho de que aun lo exasperaba.

"Volví chicos" Sendoh entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si con el pie. Llevaba en las manos unas botellas, que si bien no se equivocaba Hanamichi, eran botellitas de cerveza.

"Eh…son las nueve de la mañana" Le recalco Hanamichi mientras le señalaba las botellas.

"Has de cuenta que es jugo de manzana" Le dijo con una sonrisita y le dio una. Hanamichi se encogió de hombros y la tomo…era temprano para tomar alcohol, no supo por que, pero sintió que lo necesitaría…

"Kae" Sendoh le acerco la botella y se sentó a su lado. Los ojitos del pelirrojo se desviaron a los otros dos, no le gustaba para nada la confianza con que el pelo pincho lo trataba a su kitsune.

"Y…ustedes dos¿hace cuanto que se tratan con tanta confianza?" Les pregunto con recelo, sus ojos fijos en los de Sendoh.

"¿Celoso, monito?" Akira apoyo el mentón en el hombro de Rukawa y a Hanamichi le sorprendió el hecho de que Rukawa no se inmutaba ante ese gesto.

"Yo…puf…no digas boludeces" Hanamichi le dio un trago largo a su cerveza, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"¿Seguro?...no será…que te gusta este zorrito" Tomo con sus dedos el mentón de Rukawa. Hanamichi se termino la cerveza y empezó por la segunda, apurando el trago y dejándola por la mitad… de repente como que hacia mucho calor…

"Es un idiota" Murmuro Rukawa.

"Un idiota que te tiene ganas" Le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo acerco más a él.

"No hablen de mi como si no estuviese" Dijo el monje pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras…las dos botellitas de cervezas estaban surtiendo efecto.

"Con Kaede, hace rato que nos tratamos así…" Sonrió y a Hanamichi no le gusto para nada esa sonrisa libidinosa.

"Akira" Le dijo Rukawa en tono de advertencia.

"Deja que le muestre…la manera en la que nos conocemos" Le pidió este.

Rukawa miro a Hanamichi, que miraba sin entender muy bien…o sin querer entender lo que pasaba. Sendoh giro el rostro de Rukawa y tomo el labio inferior de este entre sus dientes, tironeo y lamió. Kaede no aparto los ojos de Hanamichi, él cual estaba al borde de la violencia. Y cuando la lengua se adentro dentro de la boca del zorro, el pelirrojo sintió que ardía…pero de ira.

"¡¡Suéltalo!!" Le grito y agarro la muñeca de Rukawa y lo atrajo hacia si. El zorro lo miro anonadado ante la acción de este y luego miro a Sendoh.

"Como lo sospechaba" Dijo sabedoramente y gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar bien cerca de donde estaban los otros dos. Hanamichi, sin pensarlo muy bien, abrazo a Rukawa por la cintura y lo apretó contra él "Jeh jeh, no voy a hacer nada que él no quiera" Le dijo al ver ese gesto protector "Sabia que te gustaba, le prestabas demasiada atención". Hanamichi frunció el ceño… ¿Acaso, tan obvio había sido?

"A ti que te importa….y tu, estupido, por que no hablas" Le dijo a Rukawa, que estaba tan, tan callado y ese no era momento para estar mudo.

"Hanamichi, hablas mucho" Le dijo Akira. Extendió una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, lo único que el pelirrojo atino a hacer, fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió que dos manos aferraban las suyas y al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta que esas manos eran de Rukawa. El gesto lo distrajo y Akira aprovecho para acercarse mas, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hanamichi. Tarde reacciono el pelirrojo, pues los labios del siete del Ryonan ya estaban sobre los suyos, un fogonazo le recorrió el cuerpo.

"No… ¿Qué…haces?" Murmuro bajo los labios del otro.

"Sabias que esto pasaría, por eso viniste" Le susurro contra los labios del pelirrojo. ¿_Era cierto, por eso había ido?,_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras era recostado en la cama por Sendoh y los tres terminaron acostados, con Rukawa en el medio. Sendoh mantenía distancia entre los cuerpos, para no aplastarlos. Lamió los labios de Hanamichi, se entretuvo con el labio inferior de este, que era más grueso que el de arriba y la docilidad del diez del Shohoku estaba excitándolo, sin contar a Rukawa, que al tener a escasos centímetros el cuello de Akira, no vacilo en atacarlo a lametazos y mordiscos. "Abre la boca, Hanamichi" Le susurro con la voz enronquecida "Déjame saborearte" Le pidió. Hanamichi, que a estas alturas ya no sabia que hacia, abrió la boca. La lengua de Akira se adentro en la cavidad, paladeando, buscando a esa otra lengua que se encontraba pasiva. Hanamichi al sentir la rugosidad de la otra lengua tocar la suya, sintió que el fuego se volvía liquido en sus venas, se sintió mareado, extasiado. Copiando los movimientos de Akira, respondió al beso y estaba excitándose. No era solo el beso lo que estaba despertando deseos en él, también era el hecho de que el trasero de Rukawa apretaba contra su miembro y lo estaba volviendo loco. Sendoh bajo de los labios del pelirrojo hasta su cuello, lo beso hasta dejar una marca morada y luego lamió. Tomo con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja y lo chupo. "Haré mas que esto" Le susurro con una voz sensual.

"Ra…rayos" Jadeo Hanamichi, estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Rukawa lo sintió duro contra sus nalgas y comenzó a frotar su trasero con esa parte excitada del cuerpo de su compañero de equipo. "Maldito zorro…" Gruño

"Idiota, estas tan duro" Le dijo este, haciendo que Sendoh riera ante el comentario. A Rukawa no le gusto demasiado, no le encontró la parte graciosa a lo que había dicho…así que decidió torturar un poco al 'Sonrisitas'. Tomo una mano de Hanamichi y con su otra mano bajo los pantalones de Sendoh…que¡Oh casualidad! No llevaba ropa interior (NdA: Perdón, perdón, pero Sendoh Akira siempre esta preparado para la acción). Guió la mano del pelirrojo hasta la entrepierna de Sendoh, que hasta hacia instantes atrás había sido el torturador. Hanamichi sonrió al entender el mudo mensaje. Con una sonrisa seductora el siete del Ryonan miro a Hanamichi…sonrisa que se convirtió en mueca de placer cuando la mano del diez del Shohoku se cerró sobre su miembro. A Hanamichi le agrado de sobre manera tener a su merced al puercoespín y con lentitud comenzó a mover la mano. El miembro comenzó a aumentar de grosor con cada caricia y los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Sendoh estaban llevando al borde de la excitación a Hanamichi.

Rukawa tomo con sus manos las caderas del pelirrojo y apretó el trasero de este contra su erección… por que aquellos dos, no eran los únicos excitados.

"Para…Hana…" Le dijo con voz entrecortada Sendoh. Tomo la muñeca del pelirrojo y detuvo el movimiento que amenazaba con hacerlo acabar en la mano del chico.

"Te ves nervioso, Sendoh" Una sonrisa confiada asomo a los labios del pelirrojo.

"No tanto como lo estarás tu…" Susurro Akira sin ser escuchado "Será mejor que nos saquemos todo esto" Se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse "Ven, Hana-kun" Le tendió la mano "Creo que Rukawa se esta poniendo morado" Una risa se escapo de sus labios al ver la transpiración que corría por la frente del zorro.

"Estupido" Murmuro Rukawa molesto por la observación del otro. Se incorporo en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

La confianza que Hanamichi había tomado minutos atrás, comenzó a evaporarse al ver como los otros dos se desvestían "Emmm…" Miro a uno y después al otro, Sendoh se estaba quitando los pantalones y Rukawa ya estaba tendido en la cama completamente desnudo.

"¿Te vas a quedar vestido?"

Hanamichi giro el rostro (había estado mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Rukawa) y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban hambrientos…se asusto, pero mas se asusto cuando sus ojitos fueron bajando por ese cuerpo; que estaba mas bueno que el de Rukawa; y se encontró con el miembro de Sendoh…pero al susto le siguió la envidia, _'Maldito puercoespín, la tiene mas grande que yo'_ y a la envidia le siguió la curiosidad y las ganas de 'experimentar'…

"Vamos a sacarte esto" Sendoh se acerco y le subió la remera, sacándoselo por la cabeza. Luego le desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo junto a los calzoncillos.

"Vamos, que no tienes cinco años, puedes desvestirte solo" La voz del zorro sonó cansada, medio fastidiada por la lentitud de aquellos dos.

"Reverendo estupido" Bufo Hanamichi y se termino de desvestir. Ahora era Sendoh el que se quedo mirando asombrado a Hanamichi…ese cuerpo, era más de lo que había llegado a imaginarse. Musculoso de una manera tosca, no era como su cuerpo; musculoso y delgado, mas esterilizado. Se acerco al pelirrojo y apoyo toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra Hanamichi, que aun se encontraba de espaldas "…Que hijo de perra…" Jadeo Hanamichi al sentir la presión del miembro de Sendoh contra sus nalgas.

"Vas a tener que esperar un poco" Le hablo bajito al oído "Primero me ocupo del zorrito" Miro al otro que estaba acostado en la cama… ¿se estaba durmiendo? Sendoh frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose insultado "Contigo me tomare todo el tiempo del mundo" Se separo de él y se arrodillo frente a la cama. Rukawa, que estaba acostado y sus piernas quedaban colgando de la cama, levanto ligeramente la cabeza…últimamente esto ya no lo divertía, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

"¿Es mi turno?" Pregunto con fingida sorpresa

"Kaede, Kaede, siempre tan impaciente" Sendoh le separo las rodillas "Hana-kun" Le llamo "Ven, arrodillate" Hanamichi se puso a su lado "No, aquí no, detrás mío" Le indico. El pelirrojo hizo lo que este le indico. Sendoh tomo una de las manos de Hanamichi y se metió un dedo en la boca, para succionarlo.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Sakuragi.

"Acaso tu…" Rukawa no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, quizás se equivocaba.

"Ahora…" Sendoh guió ese dedo hasta su entrada "Metelo" Le ordeno a Hanamichi, este le obedeció "Ahora muevelo" Jadeo y Hanamichi acató. Y seguido de ese, otro dedo se sumo, mientras el canal se iba dilatando. Sendoh miro con una sonrisa a Rukawa y acerco sus labios al miembro erecto del zorro. Paso la lengua por el largo de este y luego con su mano comenzó a masturbarlo. "Hana-kun, penetrame" Estas palabras no solo descolocaron a Hanamichi sino también, a Rukawa. Por que de las veces que había estado con él, nunca le había pedido eso y es mas, tenia entendido que Sendoh nunca había sido pasivo…con nadie.

"¿Qué?" Al oír las palabras de Sendoh, Hanamichi no solo se sorprendió, sino que se excito aun más.

"Se gentil, es mi primera vez" Sonrió Sendoh… Hanamichi no encontró lo gracioso del chiste, por que no sonrió "No seas tímido" Sendoh se arrodillo dejando su trasero a merced de un confundido Hanamichi "Cuando gustes" Le dijo y mientras Rukawa aun seguía sorprendido por la actitud de Sendoh, este se introdujo todo el miembro del zorro en la boca.

"Ahh" La espalda de Rukawa se arqueo y sus rodillas se flexionaron al sentir el roce rugoso de la lengua de Sendoh sobre su miembro.

Hanamichi se encontraba en una situación bastante rara…nunca, en toda su vida de adolescente había sentido tanto 'calor' y sin duda alguna, su 'amigo' nunca había estado tan excitado. Poso sus manos en las nalgas del puercoespín y las acaricio.

"Hazlo, Hanamichi" Jadeo Sendoh.

"Mierda…no pares Akira" Hanamichi oyó que Rukawa le decía a Sendoh.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, tomo las caderas de Sendoh y con lentitud apoyo la punta de su pene en la entrada del otro. "Mierda…" Balbuceo. Ya no aguantaba mas, con lentitud lo penetro y se quedo quieto…la sensación de placer lo mareo. Cuando Hanamichi comenzó a moverse Rukawa acabo en la boca de Sendoh.

El siete del Ryonan tomo las sabanas con sus manos y sus labios se separaron para dejar escapar un grito de placer, Hanamichi había encontrado ese punto que había disparado un fogonazo de placer por el cuerpo de Sendoh. Rukawa observó el rostro de Sendoh, estaba distorsionado por el placer…nunca lo había visto así, sonrió, así que Hanamichi era el punto débil de Akira Sendoh.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rudas y veloces, Hanamichi pego su pecho a la espalda de Sendoh mientras sus caderas seguían el ritmo que la pasión y el deseo le dictaban.

Rukawa, para no quedarse afuera, se deslizo por la cama hasta tener el pecho de Sendoh a la altura del rostro. Lamió un pezón y luego lo tomo con los dientes para tironear del el, paso al otro pezón y le impartió el mismo tratamiento.

El placer del orgasmo se esparció por todo el cuerpo de Hanamichi y las embestidas se volvieron lentas y erráticas, cayó cansado sobre la espalda de Sendoh.

"Nunca…en mi vida pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así" Exclamo Hanamichi en un susurro contra la espalda de Sendoh.

"Ni yo…" Murmuro exhausto Sendoh "Pero…todavía tengo un problemita" Sonrió.

Hanamichi salio del interior de Sendoh y se sentó en el piso, Sendoh le copio y el pelirrojo puso apreciar el 'problemita' del puercoespín "Diablos"

"Se puede decir que él culpable eres tu" Le sonrió Akira

Rukawa se paro y se acerco a Sendoh "Y como siempre tus problemas, los arreglo yo" Le dijo a Sakuragi mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sendoh y con lentitud fue bajando sobre el miembro de este.

"Gracias…Kae" Agradeció Sendoh cuando sintió todo su henchido miembro dentro de Rukawa.

Hanamichi frunció el seño, había algo en la situación que no le gustaba. El hecho de ver como Rukawa arqueaba la espalda en cada embestida; lleno de placer; no le molestaba…pero la cara de goce de Sendoh, ese era otro tema, un tema que le estaba incomodando. Se acerco a la pareja y pasó sus brazos por los costados de Sendoh y unió sus dedos sobre el pecho de él.

"¿Celoso?" Susurro Sendoh con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, sintió que el orgasmo estaba por asaltarle desprevenido

"Muérete" Le siseo Hanamichi antes de morder la piel sensible del cuello de Sendoh, para luego pasar la lengua.

"Salvaje… ¡Rayos!" Balbuceo cuando sintió que el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo y se derramaba dentro de Rukawa.

El zorro se separo de Sendoh y se tiro en el piso de espaldas, su respiración era entrecortada. Sendoh se dejo caer hacia atrás, sobre Hanamichi. Los dos terminaron en el piso, Hanamichi sirviéndole de colchón a Sendoh. "¿Cómodo?" Pregunto con cierta ironía el pelirrojo, mientras ceñía sus brazos alrededor de Sendoh.

"Bastante" Le contesto este.

A Rukawa todavía le parecía bastante raro que Sendoh se dejase penetrar por Hanamichi, teniendo en cuenta que todas las veces que habían estado juntos, nunca le había dejado y eso que él se lo había pedido…pero el puercoespín le había dicho que él nunca seria del tipo pasivo…entonces¿Qué mierda había pasado recién?.

"Y chicos¿Cómo se preparan para el torneo de invierno?" Pregunto de repente Akira.

"Que pregunta…" Comenzó Hanamichi.

"…Mas desubicada" Le completo Kaede.

"Que humor" Bufo con una sonrisa "Perdón, Hana-kun" Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él "Me olvide de tu espalda" Se disculpo. Bajo la cabeza y poso lo labios sobre los de Hanamichi.

"Tu pelo" Le señalo Hanamichi, ya que el flequillo de Sendoh estaba todo sobre su frente y no parado como siempre.

"Use poco gel" Sonrió.

"_Esto es raro…que pasa con esos dos, parecen pareja"_ Pensó Rukawa, que en esos momentos estaba mas interesado en dormir una siesta, que en participar en otra orgía.

"Arriba" Sendoh se paro y tomo de la mano de Hanamichi, tirando de esta.

"¿Y ahora que?" Pregunto Hanamichi.

"Segundo round" Le contesto mientras lo ponía de frente contra la pared.

"¿Mas?" Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo y un poco asustado por la resistencia del puercoespín.

"Jajaja…es que me enciendes" Le susurro. Se apretó contra la espalda de Hanamichi y sus labios se dedicaron a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, que comenzó a ponerse del mismo color que su cabello.

"Que cursi que suenas, Sendoh" Le dijo Rukawa.

"Cállate, zorro" Le expresó medio ido Hanamichi, es que Sendoh había deslizado sus manos hasta su miembro…que estaba despertando.

"Sí, cállate" Secundo Sendoh "Inclínate" Le pidió. Metió uno de sus dedos en su boca y tras lubricarlo con su saliva, lo introdujo dentro de Hanamichi. Este jadeo al sentir la intrusión, pero una vez que el dedo comenzó a moverse, se relajo. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

"Mierda" Exclamo Hanamichi, eso estaba doliendo un poco.

"Esto te dolerá un poco, pero solo al principio" Le advirtió Sendoh. Saco sus dedos y los reemplazo con su miembro. Poco a poco se introdujo en Hanamichi, mientras que este apoyaba sus manos abiertas en la pared y descansaba la frente contra la pared.

"La puta madre" Le estaba doliendo y no un poco, como le había dicho Sendoh.

"Relájate y te haré disfrutar de este momento" Se quedo quieto dentro de él. Hanamichi era tan prieto, después de todo era virgen y sintió que si no se movía, perdería la conciencia…demasiado placer.

"Puedes…moverte" Confirmo el pelirrojo, ya no dolía tanto…estaba empezando a sentir otra cosa muy distinta al dolor.

"Gracias, ya no aguantaba mas" Agradecido, Sendoh comenzó a moverse y Hanamichi sintió que si en ese momento moría, moriría feliz. Bajo la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos grises. Rukawa se encontraba arrodillado frente a él y lo observaba con detenimiento. Una mano del zorro se dirigió hacia su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, para luego bajar por todo su pecho y dirigirse mas abajo. Hanamichi respiro con dificultad, por que cuando la mano de Rukawa dejo de moverse sobre su miembro, la cabeza del moreno cubrió su campo de visión. La boca del zorro se apodero de su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Sus dientes rozaban la piel sensible del pene y junto a las embestidas de Sendoh, ambos lo hacían gemir…esto era mas de lo que podía soportar. Sendoh y Hanamichi acabaron al mismo tiempo y exhaustos se dejaron caer en la cama. Rukawa se recostó al lado de Hanamichi, mirando el techo.

"Estoy echo polvo" Declaro Sendoh.

"Ummm…" Murmuro Hanamichi, estaba quedándose dormido.

No supo bien cuando tiempo paso, pero ya era tarde. Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia la fuente de calor que se encontraba a su costado. Sendoh estaba acostado a su lado, apretado contra él…Hanamichi sonrió, quien iba a pensar que el rompe corazones de Kanagawa se vería tan indefenso al dormir…ya que cuando estaba despierto parecía un ave de rapiña. Escudriño con los ojos, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, Rukawa no estaba en la habitación. Se levanto despacio para no despertar al bello durmiente y salio de la habitación, no sin antes vestirse. Bajo las escaleras y miro el gran reloj de pie que adornaba el comedor "Las doce del mediodía…si que dormí" Se sorprendió.

"Te despertaste".

La voz sobresalto a Hanamichi, que con brusquedad se dio vuelta "Rukawa"

"Puedes decirle a Akira que me voy…cuando se despierte" Le pidió, tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta de calle.

El pelirrojo se quedo unos instantes pensando en que hacer, decidido salio de la casa de Sendoh y paro a Rukawa justo en la entrada del jardín que circundaba la parte delantera de la casa "Espera"

"¿Qué pasa?" Rukawa miro el reloj, si hacia a tiempo quizás llegaría al entrenamiento.

"Tu…emm, no se como decir esto" Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Solo dilo, idiota"

"Me gustas" Soltó.

Rukawa lo miro, su expresión no vario y con tono monótono le contesto "Perdón, pero no comparto el sentimiento"

Un abismo se abrió paso delante de Hanamichi "Pero…lo que compartimos…"

"Fue solo sexo" Le recordó "Nos vemos en el colegio" Se despidió, tomo su bicicleta y se marcho, dejando a Hanamichi mas deprimido que nunca. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él, justo que se decidía y después de lo que había pasado…lo rechazaba.

"Hana-kun". Dos brazos se ciñeron a su cintura "Vamos a dentro" Le dijo Sendoh y Hanamichi se dejo guiar. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y volvieron a la habitación.

Sendoh se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared "Ven" Le abrió los brazos a Hanamichi y este se acerco. Sendoh, contento, abrazo a Hanamichi acunándolo entre sus brazos y el pelirrojo dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sendoh. "Ese Kaede si que es un bruto"

"…"

"No te pongas mal, es un tonto. Aparte, mejor para mi…"

"¿Qué?" Hanamichi levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

"Mejor, así te tengo solo para mi"

"¿Qué?" Volvió a repetir Hanamichi, mientras que en su estomago un vació se estaba formando, de esos producidos por lo nervios.

"¿Estas sordo?" Le pregunto.

"Yo pensé que salías con…bueno, o algo parecido"

"En realidad, él me busco a mi, pero parece que ya se aburrió…sabes, creo que estaba conmigo para vengarse de alguien" Le contó "Pero yo tenia otra persona en mente" Le miro serio.

"… ¿Quién?" Pregunto, sintiendo cierta ansiedad.

"Un chico, que me desafió en el primer partido que tuvimos…para serte sincero, primero me molesto un poco, pero luego lo encontré bastante divertido y todo un desafío. El tema era, que él solo me veía como un enemigo, así que deje de buscarlo…hasta hoy. Sabes, cuando ves la oportunidad no debes dejarla escapar"

"Yo…no se que decir" Balbuceo…es que a Hanamichi nunca nadie, pero nadie, se le había declarado.

"Me gustas y a ti te pasa lo mismo, lo veo en tus ojos. Sal conmigo y veras que te olvidaras del zorro tan rápido, que ya ni te acordaras de cómo se llama"

"No me presiones, pelo pincho, acabo de ser rechazado hace dos minutos atrás" Hanamichi intento alejarse, pero Sendoh lo abrazo mas fuerte.

"Si me dices que sí, te haré el amor ahora mismo…sino, tu te la pierdes" Dijo sin mas.

"¿Que tienes dentro de la cabeza? Pelo" Sonrió Hanamichi, esto podría llegar a ser divertido.

"Puede ser" Le respondió.

"Lo que quiero ahora es dormir" Le contesto "Estoy bastante cansado"

"Entonces tomo eso como un sí" Se acostó, acomodando a su lado a Hanamichi.

"Tu siempre ganas¿no?, Sendoh"

"Sí y no me digas Sendoh, puedes llamarme Akira…o, mi amor, dulzura, mi resistente semental…"

"Pensé que él único idiota que decía esas cosas era yo…pero veo que no" Rió Hanamichi.

"No, no lo eres" Lo beso.

"Igual matare a Rukawa por rechazarme" Murmuro, uno no se olvidaba tan rápido de la gente que le gustaba.

"Yo te lo haré olvidar"

"Veremos"

**A unas cuadras de la casa de Sendoh…**

"Kiyota" Rukawa bajo de la bicicleta al ver a un enfurecido mono moreno.

"¿Por qué vas con él?" Le recrimino.

"¿Qué?" Rukawa estaba bastante confundido, hacia más de un mes que no tenía contacto con Kiyota…y la verdad, no tenia ganas de verlo.

"Estuviste otra vez con ese estupido de Sendoh, yo te vi. Kaede¿Por qué haces esto?" Lo tomo por los hombros.

"¡¡¡Yo!!!" Le grito enojado, Kiyota no se sorprendió, por que conocía el verdadero carácter de Kaede y era del tipo explosivo, como Sakuragi…aunque solo unos privilegiados conocían el lado 'oscuro' de Kaede Rukawa. "Tu me dijiste que gustabas de mi y luego te veo abrazado a ese viejo de Maki" Comenzó a despotricar Kaede.

"¿Qué?" Kiyota alzo ambas cejas.

"Que te vi, te vi con él…mira, dejemos todo como esta, si quieres salir con Maki, hazlo, pero a mi déjame en paz" Kaede quiso irse, pero Nobunaga le cerro el paso.

"¡¡Jajajajajaja!!" De tanto reír al mono comenzó a dolerle el estomago.

"¿De que te ríes?" Le pregunto malhumorado.

"De lo que has dicho" Se seco las lagrimas "¿Yo saliendo con mi capitán?" Volvió a reír.

"Llego tarde a mi entrenamiento, yo juego al básquet, no como otros que se dedican a papar moscas"

"Eso no me causo gracia" Le dijo serio "Espera…yo no salgo con Maki y nunca lo haría, solo lo estaba consolando"

"Mira pues, solo lo consolabas" Dijo irónico.

"Es que se había peleado con la novia, pero ya se arreglo"

"Déjame pasar"

"¡¡Mierda, por que no me crees!!" Grito.

Rukawa lo miro "¿No mientes?"

"Te juro por el básquet, que no miento" Kiyota juro por lo mas sagrado que tenia.

"Hum"

"¿Me crees?" Lo miro esperanzado.

"Vamos, que se me hace tarde" Le tendió la mano.

"Ok" Entrelazo, contento, los dedos con los de Kaede "Kae, por que no vienes a jugar un uno a uno conmigo, en vez de ir a entrenar con esos muertos de tu equipo" Le pidió con una sonrisita.

"Muertos que te patearan el trasero en el campeonato de invierno"

"Ja, veremos, veremos"

**Dos semanas después…**

"¡Hana-kun!" Grito Sendoh en la entrada de la secundaria Shohoku, varias personas miraron al muchacho con sorpresa.

"Akira…te dije que no me llamaras así aquí" Le recordó Hanamichi.

Pero Sendoh no presto atención a lo que Hanamichi le dijo y lo abrazo "¿Cómo esta mi mono?"

"Tarado¿Qué mierda haces?" Hanamichi comenzó a removerse, la gente los estaba mirando con curiosidad.

"Estoy abrazando a mi novio" Le respondió.

Hanamichi se quedo de piedra…un _'Ohhhhh'_ general se escucho salir de la boca de todos los presentes y el pelirrojo deseo que la tierra se lo tragase. "Eres un estupido" Murmuro Hanamichi escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Akira.

"Y eso que aun no te salude como corresponde"

"¿Qué…?" Hanamichi no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Sendoh, delante de todos, lo beso y Hanamichi mando todo al diablo y le respondió el beso.

"Chicos, búsquense un hotel" Les recomendó Mitsui mientras se acercaba a los dos tórtolos.

"Hanamichi, por fin alguien que no te rechaza" Ryota le palmeo el hombro al mencionado, que los miro con odio a los dos por interrumpir el beso.

"Son dos idiotas" Murmuro Rukawa, que venia seguido de Akagi y Kogure.

"Miren quien habla, él que fue descubierto en los pasillos del Kainan manoseándose con un mono morenito" Ryota con una gran sonrisa ridiculizo a Rukawa delante de todos.

"A mi, por lo menos me vieron manoseándome…no como a otros dos, que los vieron teniendo sexo en los vestuarios…" Rukawa le dirigió una miradita significativa a Ryota.

"¡¡Te voy a matar!!" Mitsui alzo el puño e intento abalanzarse sobre el zorro, pero un sonrojado Ryota lo tomo de la cintura para evitar que Rukawa terminase hecho papilla.

"No tendría que haber dejado el equipo" Se lamento Akagi "Se me desviaron todos"

"Son cosas que no se pueden evitar" Sonrió Kogure.

Mientras todos estaban muy distraídos con el intento de homicidio por parte de Mitsui hacia el zorro, Hanamichi y Akira se escabulleron lejos de allí.

"Vamos a casa" Le dijo Sendoh.

"No, ahora vamos a mi casa, puercoespín" Le recordó Hanamichi.

"Ahhh, mi Michi-kun quiere presentarme a su tía"

"Deja de ponerme sobrenombres estupidos" Le pidio avergonzado.

"Entonces, Saku-kun"

"No"

"Ha-kun"

"No"

"Red monkey-kun"

"¿Eh?"

"Ummm, ya se…mi rey de las faltas" Rió Sendoh.

"Maldito" Maldijo Hanamichi. No sabia muy bien lo que le esperaría al lado de Akira y sus raros sobrenombres, pero algo era seguro, nunca se aburriría.

Fin

18/06/07

**"**_**Shine",**_** Opening de Hellsing**


End file.
